The Strangely Erotic Words Pertaining to FSoG
by The Sisterhood Group
Summary: The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood FB Group is pleased to announce The Strangely Erotic Words Pertaining to FSoG in the form of a pair of stories.
1. Introduction

**The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood FB Group** is pleased to announce **The Strangely Erotic Words Pertaining to FSoG** in the form of a pair of stories brought to you by authors **Carol Lopez** and **Mrs. Grey to You.**

The list of words was recently featured in the group by **Carol Lopez** with the help of **Mrs. Grey to You** and are now a part of the following two stories.

Please read both stories and be sure to review on the each.

Chapter two= **Carol Lopez**

Chapter three= **Mrs. Grey to You.**

 **The list of words and their definition"**

Algolagnia- the love of pain during sex

Amychophilia- sexual pleasure from scratching or being scratched

Basorexia- the overwhelming desire to kiss

Cafuné- running your fingers through your lover's hair

Cheiloproclitic- having an erotic and passionate attraction to a person's lips

Cingulomania- a strong desire to hold a person in your arms.

Hygrophilia- sexual arousal from bodily fluids

Illecebrous- alluring, attractive, enticing

Mamihlapinatapai- a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire, but which neither wants to begin

Merinthophilia- sexual arousal from being tied up or tying someone

Odaxelagnia- sexual arousal from biting or being bitten

Pareunomania- compulsive desire to have sex.

Pulchritudinous- physically beautiful

* * *

 **Enjoy and please join these two talented writers as well as many other writers and readers in The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood Facebook Group. The link is on the Profile Page.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Algolagniacs by Carol Lopez

**Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy characters used in this story belong to EL James.**

* * *

 **Algolagniacs** by Carol Lopez

Here I stand in my closet, looking for something to wear to the club tonight. It's not your typical night club, where you go to dance the night away. No, most people would definitely shy away from this place. They would look at the surroundings and think they have entered an alternate universe. This is a place for same minded people, where we go to lose ourselves in our singular peculiar inclinations. Some would call us freaks, but that's because they don't understand our sexual needs and desires.

 _ **Algolagnia,**_ the love of pain during sex, is a private and very exclusive club. It's in the outskirts of Seattle. To anyone passing by, it would look like an abandoned warehouse. But inside, it's a wonderland for people like me. You see the name of the club is befitting to me, and the other members. We're all algolagnics, we love to inflict or receive pain during sex. Many don't understand it, but this is what we crave. It's a sanctuary for us. A place to be ourselves without judgement. The price to a be member is well worth it, and I can afford it. Being _The Christian Grey,_ I can't afford for my proclivities to be known. So, I need the secured privacy this place affords me.

The club has 3 floors. The first floor has a grand entry. As soon as you walk in, you're greeted by a deep plush maroon runner that runs from wall to wall. The floors are dark and light gray tiles. To the left is a staircase, and the second one is to the right. They face each other and the bar is sat between them. It's a very open floor plan. There are floor to ceiling marble columns with marble arches between them.

There are cages hanging from the ceiling that look like chandeliers. Some people walk around clothed, half naked, or completely naked. Some sit on the black leather couches that are paired and facing each other throughout the place. The lamps have red shades giving the place an almost romantic setting, which is laughable, because the last thing that takes place here is romance.

The second floor has a stage and some apparatuses scattered to use. There's more black leather couches lined up against the wall. You can watch a scene while also partaking in one. I'll watch scenes, but refuse to partake in public. The third floor has private rooms for you to engage in a scene. I'm not an exhibitionist. I like my scenes to be private.

The rooms are big enough to house a whipping bench in the middle of the room, while a St. Andrews cross is placed strategically in a corner. One wall houses the many implements you could possibly want…floggers, whips, belts, canes, paddles, leather cuffs, spreader bars, and ropes. The chest of drawers are filled with brand new toys such as dildos, butt plugs, wands, genital and nipple clamps, gags, ben wa balls, and an assortment of vibrators. All this sanitization is included in the hefty membership price. There is a basement in which you can partake in the harsher more sadistic scenes, but that's not for me. I'm into inflicting pleasurable pain.

I've been a member for 5 years, I joined shortly after earning my first million. I've always known about this side of me. I used to go to the less discreet clubs, and at first I would just watch. Then, I would go home and beat off at a harsh brutal pace. It would take the edge off, but not satisfy me completely. After a couple of times of just watching, I decided to partake in a scene. It was the most gratifying sexual experience I've ever had, more than the one I experienced in high school. I had sex in high school, but I always felt unsatisfied.

It wasn't till I hooked up with this girl my senior year that wanted me to spank her, that my sexual nature was revealed. At first, I was taken aback. There she was on all four with her ass in the air, and her wet pussy on display. My dick was so hard it ached. I grabbed her by her hips and entered her harshly. She let out a scream and begged me to spank her while I fucked her hard. I did as she wished and had never felt such euphoria. The pinker her ass got, the hornier and harder I became. I loved it! It was a revelation.

We hooked up a few more times, I couldn't get enough. I was hooked. Especially, after she let me use a table tennis paddle on her ass. After that, I needed more. I began to explore the possibilities, I did research. I read many books and put it in many hours online. I was still hooking up with girls, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying.

I bought myself a fake ID and started to go to the clubs. I learned everything I could. Within a couple of years, I became a very popular dominant. My looks have had a major play in my popularity, and so has my big dick.

But, really I have mastered the use of any implement in those rooms. I know how to bring them to ecstasy through pain inflicted bliss, in the most pleasurable ways. I've had many submissives, some have lasted a couple of months. I've dated, but mostly to keep up appearances. I have never taken them home to meet my family. What for? They were just someone I would date and have casual sex with. I've never been in love, so therefore have never made love to anyone. But, like the saying goes "never say never".

I lay my black J Brand Mick skinny fit leather pants and V Tab brown leather shirt on the bed. I walk into the bathroom and quickly shower. I hate being late. I'm meeting my submissive in two hours. I dry myself, rub the towel on my wet hair, and I shake and tousle my hair with my fingers. Women seem to love my just fucked hair.

I step out of my bathroom and begin to dress. I pull on my leather pants. I always go commando, good thing I can afford the best leather, or this would feel somewhat uncomfortable. I slide my arms into my shirt, button it up, but leaving the top two unbuttoned. I roll up my sleeves just below my elbows. Lastly, I slip on my socks and my Valentino Garavani Rockstud lace-up black combat boots. I take a look in the mirror one last time, tousle my hair, and brush my teeth.

I let Taylor, my CPO, know that I'm heading out. He doesn't come with me, but he does track my car to make sure I make it to the club. I take the elevator down to the garage and find my black Audi R8 Spyder. I start up the engine and back out. I exit the garage and begin my 20 minute journey to the club. I can't wait to get this evening started. Thinking about my submissive and what I'm going to do her has my _**pareunomania**_ at an all time high. She is by far my favorite submissive, I've ever had. I can't wait to see her.

I finally arrive at the club. I hand my keys to the valet guy and make my way to the entrance. Standing by the first entrance are two big bouncers, I show one of them my membership card, which he scans with a hand held device. He nods for me to go through the doors. Once inside, I go through glass sliding doors and walk up to the receptionist.

"Good, evening. Please, place your thumb on the scanner." She says in an all business like manner.

Just having a membership card doesn't guarantee you entry to the club. You have to have your thumbprint checked to make sure you are the actual person with the membership. So, not just anyone can walk in with a stolen card. Yes, all this security costs a pretty penny, but this kind of privacy and security is well worth it.

"You're all clear. Here's your wristband. Enjoy your evening, Sir." She says in that same tone.

I don't mind it all. She's not like all the rest of the women I approach, who start batting their eyelashes and practically start drooling. I enjoy the professionalism.

"Thank you." I courteously reply.

I put on my wristband and head for the bar. There's a wristband system here. Mine is black, meaning I'm a dominant not looking for a sub. A red one is for a submissive that's taken. A white one is for a submissive looking for a Dom/Domme. A green one is for a Dom/Domme looking for a sub.

I sit on the barstool and order my drink. I'm thirty minutes early, so I just sit and take in the scenery. The four cages that are hanging on the ceiling are filled with fully naked women wearing only stilettos. They're all dancing to the beat of the music and wearing their white wristbands, pretty much on display for Doms to look at. I look around and it's a busy night. Of course it is, it's a Saturday night. The music isn't too loud, so you can hear all the sounds going on.

There are Doms walking around with their submissives either walking or crawling behind them. Some are attached to a chain on their collar. I don't care to do that shit. A bit too deeming for my liking, that's not what I'm about. There are two subs putting on a show for their Doms. One girl is laid out flat on the knee high table that's in the middle of the club, while the other one is on her knees eating her pussy. I lose sight of what's going on, as there's a crowd forming around them.

Directly in front of me, about fifteen feet away from my stool, is a couch that faces away from me. There's a blond submissive with a gag in her mouth that's on her knees facing and holding the back of the couch, looking straight at me, while her Dom fucks her from behind.

He's got her hair in a ponytail that is bound with rope, which is tied to, what I can only guess to be, an anal hook. He's fucking her at a fast pace. He's got one hand on her left shoulder, holding her in place, and pulling her back to him at the same time. His right hand is holding a leather paddle, and he's alternating swats on her big meaty ass.

She's only wearing a waist trainer corset, so her tits are bouncing freely, and in rhythm to the pounding her pussy is taking. I don't tear my eyes away from the scene, or the sub. Even, when I feel the static that's flowing through me. My throat feels dry, so I take a sip of my drink.

I see the Dom letting go of the paddle and starts tugging at the rope, surely making the hook pull at her puckered hole. I see her eyes roll to the back of her head, and there are small pools of drool building at the corners of her mouth, due to her moaning with the gag on. I can see the ecstasy she's feeling etched on her face. Her Dom is relentless. I see him pushing her head down, and her chin is now resting on the back of the couch.

She never takes her eyes off of me, as he tugs more on the rope, and his left hand seems to find her clit. I can see she's close to her orgasm, but I can tell she's holding it back. She hasn't been given the command her body is craving. I take another sip of my drink, staring back at her lust filled orbs.

My heart starts beating faster, but it's not due to the erotic scene before me. She's here. Every atom in my body can sense her, when she's in the same vicinity.

I keep looking at the blonde who's just been given the command she longed for and see her body spasm from the orgasm that had been pending. I see her finally close her eyes and succumb to her euphoria. I turn my gaze from them, look towards the entrance, and search for the one that has my neurons zapping.

I spot her immediately, she's halfway to me. _Fuck me! She looks fucking hot!_ The blood quickly flows to my dick, and I feel slightly light headed. I down the rest of my drink, lean back, place my feet flat on the floor, and spread my arms across the bar. I can see every fucker stare at her, even some Dommes. Pride and anger swells within me, as this divine creature makes her way to me. They want what's mine. _She's mine and only mine! No one else will ever have her!_

She's wearing her Vance white brocade trimmed with black corset. It zips up in the front, but it also has four silver hook latches lining the front. Each has a chain that is attached to a ring that's under her left armpit. The corset is pushing her ample breasts closer together, giving her an amazing cleavage. It also accentuates her small waist. She's wearing it with her black Manokhi laced leather shorts. They lace up in the front and sides. My eyes scan her gorgeous body, and my eyes fall on her black Versace knee high stiletto boots. _Those are gonna be wrapped around my neck and waist soon._

Her beautiful chocolate caramel mane, with its bouncy curls, fall like a curtain down her back and some over her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes is what captivated me from the moment I laid my eyes on her. She's got the most exquisitely soft porcelain skin, that I have ever felt. It feels like silk under my fingers. She is the most _**illecebrous**_ woman I have ever laid my eyes on. _And she's all yours Grey._

I see her nearing me, her long sleek gorgeous legs helping her take long strides, which make her tits bounce. It's got my dick twitching, and the fact that I'm commando isn't helping me hide my stiff situation. But, in this place, I don't have to worry about that. There are many Doms and male subs displaying theirs in plain sight.

The electric charge intensifies, when she's finally standing in front of me. Her head is cast down, eyes are on the floor, and hands clasped in front of her. I take a deep breath and inhale her floral scent. _Ah, Mon Paris._ I love her sensual scent.

I sit up straight and square my shoulders, the Dominant has risen. I place my index finger under her chin and raise her head. Her eyes are still glued to the floor. A smile forms on my face, at what a great sub she is. She's by far the best one I've had.

"You may look at me, Peaches." I tell her in a commanding tone.

She raises her eyes to meet mine, and I forget to breathe for a second. Her smoky eyed makeup makes her blue irises stand out even more. The rest is of her makeup is natural, and her thick pouty lips are a rosy tint. Her mouth is so tantalizing. It's got me fighting my _**basorexia**_ right now. It's taking all my self control not to slam my lips to hers.

"How was your day? You may speak freely."

"Thank you, Sir. My day was fine. I had a bit of a run in with a tyrant earlier this morning, but I handled the situation."

My hands clench tightly.

"Do you need help with this so called tyrant?"

"No, thanks, Sir. I can handle him. He's really all bark, but no bite."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Positive, Sir." She says with smile.

"Very well. Would you like a drink?" I ask, as I see the bartender standing behind me to the right, and get his attention with the raise of my hand.

"What will it be, Sir?" He enquires.

I don't take my eyes off of hers, and I see a wickedly grin cross her face before she answers.

"I have…I mean I'll have a Wet Pussy, please." She bites down on her bottom plump lip, after her reply.

My breath hitches and a smirk plays on my face, before answering. Our eyes glued to each other.

"You'll get a…I mean, I'll have a Royal Fuck, please."

I see her release her lip instantly and swallow hard.

"Coming up." He says.

"Behave, Peaches. You wouldn't want to start earning punishments, so early in the evening." I say in a firm tone.

"Always, Sir." She says, unconvincingly.

"Come closer and stand between my legs, Peaches." I direct her.

"Yes, Sir." She complies.

"You look beautiful tonight. So, alluring." I tell her, as I place my hands on her tiny waist. I run them slowly down her hips, thighs, and run them up behind her legs. Once I get to her firm round ass, I squeeze it hard and pull her to me. Sitting on this stool, my steel rod is lined perfectly with her jewel box, and I press her harder into me. She moans.

"Don't move." I say sternly.

"Yes, Sir." She breathily replies.

I take my left hand and place it firmly on her right hip. I use my right index finger and run it down the lace of her shorts.

"Don't make a sound or move. I'm going to check if your drink has any relation to your state of being." I huskily say.

I use my right thumb to find and press on her pretty jewel. I press a bit harder on it, while rubbing on it in a circular motion. I don't take my eyes off her. I see her bite her bottom lip, and I feel my dick harden even more. I see her close her eyes. I know if I keep going, she'll come. I stop and run my index finger back and forth through the length of her shorts covered pussy. I know she's sans panties, I feel the wetness of the leather.

"You're so wet, Peaches. Your drink suits you. Are you excited about tonight? You make speak."

"Thank you, Sir. Yes, I'm very excited. Um…may I speak and touch freely, Sir?"

Before I can answer, the bartender brings us our drinks and places them next to me. We keep facing each other, ignoring the drinks for now. I have never allowed a sub to freely touch me. It made things too personal. That's why kissing never worked either. I'd peck their lips, but nothing more. But, this woman has been the only exception. She's the only one who has ever been allowed to touch me freely. She has earned it. She looks at me with her pleading captivating eyes, hoping that I grant her request. Tonight, it's all about her, though.

"You have permission to speak and touch freely, you've been a good girl, Peaches. Your request is granted."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm going to touch you freely, before I speak."

There's lust in her eyes, as her hands start rubbing my thighs, putting more pressure each time she rubs upwards. If, I lose anymore of my blood flow to my dick, I'm going to pass out. She avoids the part I want her to rub the most. Her hands move upwards to my chest, and she rubs up and down. She lets out a moan. My heart is pounding, and she can feel it. She leaves her right hand over my thumping heart. I fist my hands, as I had spread them across the bar again, fighting the urge to touch her. I don't want to cut her request short. She diverts her eyes from me to look at each of my fisted hands.

She looks back at me and glides her hand up to my shoulders. She then glides each of her hands down the length of my arms. Doing this makes her lean forward and it pushes her big tits to my face. I feel like I can't breathe. I need to have her soon, or I'll combust. I feel her rub her left cheek with mine. Her mouth makes its way to my ear, and she starts to speak in a sultry whispering tone.

"First, let me say thank you for tonight, kind Sir. Now, let me say what I've wanted to, since I laid eyes on you this evening. _You_ , handsome Sir, are the most _**pulchritudinous**_ man I have ever known. Your body is a temple that I willingly kneel and worship at. You look titillating in these leather pants and shirt. I'm practically salivating, and my mouth isn't the only place gathering moisture."

"Fuck!" I groan out. She has me in a crazed state. If she doesn't stop, I'll fuck her here, and we'll be putting our own show on. This vixen knows exactly what she's doing. She's looking for a punishment, and at this rate she'll fucking get it!

I feel her straighten back up, and I see a wicked smile on her face, again. Her right hand glides down my chest, abs, and stops at my bulge. She starts massaging it up and down, using her fingers to find the head of my cock. Her wicked smile widens when she finds what she's looking for. She pulls on it, and I can feel precum spilling out. She stands up straight, looks me in the eye, takes her entire bottom lip under her teeth, and rubs my sweet spot before flicking it, hard.

"Fuck! Enough!" I growl out. _Fuck, Grey! She almost had you cum in your pants. Oh, she is so getting punished!_

"Sorry, Sir." She says, but looking at her face, I know she's not.

"If a punishment is what you were looking for, then you have achieved your goal. We will take our drinks and head upstairs. Part of your punishment will be not taking in any of the scenes on the second floor. I know you love to watch, Peaches. But, you should've known you were playing with fire, when you flicked me. You know _exactly_ what that does to me!" I say in an authoritative tone.

I look at her and she's blushing. Despite the fact of what we're into, she's still shy. It's very enchanting. She has maintained some innocence, and I'm captivated by it. I've always been drawn to her. But, I need to fuck her soon. I'm not mad at her. She just has me in a crazed sexual state. I need a release _soon_.

I lean down to her ear and whisper seductively. I know that the sound of my voice so close to her ear turns her on.

"Let's go. Finish your drink before we get to our room. Enjoy your Wet Pussy. I can assure you that by the end of your punishment it will be dripping, and you know I love the taste of your sweet peach nectar."

I take her earlobe into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it and suck on it, before sinking my teeth into it. She lets out a loud gasp and moan. I can feel her body tense, and I know she's clenching her thighs together. We need to get to that room before we both combust here. We're both horny as hell, right now. I need to set tonight's wheels in motion.

I grab her left wrist and lead her to the stairs. I see some fuckers ogling her, and I take a deep breath. I calm myself by rubbing my thumb and index finger on her red wristband. _She's with you Grey. She chose you!_

We ascend the stairs and reach the second floor. There's a lot of action going on, but we're not watching tonight. My little vixen spoiled that plan. There's no stairs leading to the third floor. You need to take the elevators that are on the exact opposite side of where we're at.

The main stage is to the left, but we're turning right to avoid the crowd that gathers around it. We make our way to the elevators. All sorts of scenes are happening. There are subs on whipping benches, on crosses, laid out on tables and couches….either getting fucked or beaten. Some are on their knees sucking dick or eating pussy. As we get nearer to our destination, we see a lot orgies.

We finally make it to the elevators. I push the call button and the doors open immediately. _Thank fuck!_ We don't have to wait. We walk in and I push the button, and the doors close. Suddenly, the air feels stifling. We both take a big gulp of our drinks to calm us down. We're both breathing hard. I fight every nerve in my body to not push the stop button and fuck her here. Thank fuck, it's only one floor. The doors open and we step out.

This floor is very quite. The corridors are empty, due to the fucking going on in the rooms. I get my keycard and open the door. The soft lighting illuminates the room. I take a look around and everything is as it should be. I take a look to make sure that the case holding my personal belongings has been delivered, and it has. Time to get started.

I take a deep breath and let it out. I square my shoulders. My dominant side has taken the reigns. It's time to show my sub, what's in store for her.

"Don't undress, I'll be doing that. Once I do, you'll get into position and wait for me to get ready. When I get back to you, I will tell you what your punishment will entail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you need to use the bathroom before we begin?"

"No, Sir."

I take the empty glass from her and put both on a small glass table by the door that has water bottles on it.

"Go stand in the middle of the room." My voice has deepened and it's more commanding. She obeys. She's perfect. Her gaze has remained downward, since we left the bar. Not even when we walked through the second floor, did her head lift. She loves to be a spectator, and she never took a glance.

I walk up to her and begin to undress her. I start by undoing each hook. She's breathing harder. I slowly unzip the corset. Once, I reach the end, I open it slowly revealing her 34D beauties. I groan, especially when I see her diamond barbell nipple piercings. I had them specially made for her, to replace her nickel ones. They are platinum and each ball is 1 carat diamond. Nothing but the best for my Peaches.

I throw the corset on a nearby chair. I can't help myself, and I run my thumbs over her pretty pink pierced nipples. She moans. I grab each one with my thumb and index finger and tug hard.

"Quiet! Don't speak or make a sound, unless I say you can."

I see her press her lips together to gain control of herself. I was never one for piercings, but when I saw them on her, I was enthralled. She loves pain, and they are just another way for me to use them and inflict it. I love them!

I get down on my knees and begin to undo the lacing on her leather shorts. I pull them down her legs to reveal, yet another gem. I tap her foot to lift it, so I can remove them, and I do the same with her other foot. I throw the shorts to the same chair. Fuck me! She's got such a beautiful pussy. Her clitoral hood piercing makes it enticing. I had this piercing commissioned, as well. It's also platinum, and the Lotus flower that adorns the top of her pussy is another 1 carat diamond. The platinum ball stud that is above her clit is 10mm. I wanted to make sure she had a good sized one to increase her sensation.

I trace my nose along the length of her pussy and inhale deeply. She smells fucking delicious. She's so wet, that my nose is covered in her peachy nectar. I need to taste her.

"Open your legs wider. I need to taste you. Don't move or make a sound." I instruct her.

She opens up wide enough for me to bury my face in between her thighs, and I begin to run my tongue through her wet folds. I bury my long tongue, another great asset, as deep as it will go, collecting her juices and swallowing it. _Mmmm._ Once I reach her clit, I press my tongue against it, and begin to flick it with my pointy tip. I feel the stud and begin to flick it while I push down on it, so it rubs her clit. I feel her stiffen, and I know she's fighting to not react. I feel more juices flowing, and I lap it up.

I stop her torture to give her a reprieve, before I begin her punishment. I step away from her, so I can tell her what her penance will be. But, before I do, I stand and just gaze at this Goddess that stands before me. It's hard to believe that this naughty nymph comes from the small town of Senoia, Georgia. _Yeah, she's my sweet Georgia Peach!_

I lift my right hand and run my thumb across her bottom plump lip a couple of times, before I rub the back of my index finger on her cheek. I trace it down the middle of her neck, between her cleavage, down her stomach, until I reach her gem. I stop there. I keep rubbing it from side to side, not stopping while I speak.

"Look at me."

She raises her head and her gaze meets mine. Her beautiful blue eyes have darkened. They're filled with desire, and my dick twitches and oozes. _Fucking start talking Grey, I'm turning purple over here!_ I shake my head.

"Since you arrived, it seemed you were looking to be punished and succeeded. After I'm done speaking, you'll get into position and wait till I get ready. When I stand in front of you, I will offer you my hand, and you will take it. I will walk you to the whipping bench and strap you in. You will be flogged. I will speak to you again, before we start." I pause for a bit.

I look her straight in the eye, like she did me earlier down stairs, and give her a wicked smile of my own. I stop rubbing her gem. I step back a bit and don't divert my gaze.

"Oh, by the way, this is payback." I flick her clit hard. I see her flinch a bit. "Now, move!"

I see her kneel down, sit back on her hunches, spread her legs open, pull her arms back, entwine her fingers, and place the back of her hands against her back. I groan at the sight before me.

I quickly make my way to the bathroom. I remove my shirt, shoes, and socks. I lay them neatly on the counter. I wash my face with cold water, I need to gain control of my body. My little nymphet has got me reeling with sexual tension. I dry my face, let out a breath, and shake my head. Let's begin.

I walk back to her and offer her my hand. She takes it and stands. I walk her to the black cushioned leather whipping bench. She puts her legs in position, leans forward till her chin is on the bench, and lets her arms hang. I stand behind her and strap her ankles, thighs, her lower and upper back, moving to strap her just above her elbows, and lastly her wrists. I love this bench, it's made for minimal movement, not that she needs it too much. She's wonderful at taking her pain and not moving.

I walk to my case where I have some of my favorite implements. I look over the contents and pull out the moose hide twin bastard floggers, meaning they have 45 tails, and each is 24 inches long. Perfect for what I have in mind. Moose hide is velvety, but it can provide medium to heavy impact, depending on how hard you swing it. I want more of a thud sensation than a stinging one. I want to inflict pain, but not harshly, so I won't use the bullhide ones which are heavier. I also pull out a hair tie.

I hold one in each hand by the red and black handle, set in a short herringbone design. I walk back to her.

"I'm going to pull your hair back, so it's out of your face." I pull her hair back and wrap the hair tie twice to hold her gorgeous tresses. I step back and pick up the floggers and put my hands through the wrist straps, and hold them by the handle.

"You're going to get 30 strikes to that beautiful round ass. They'll be in quick succession. As, I'm using the moose hide bastard twin floggers. You will remain quiet and still. DO. NOT. COME.!" I emphasize the last three words.

"Do you understand? Speak."

"Yes, sir." She already sounds needy.

"What are your safewords?"

"Ham and turkey." She says in all seriousness.

"Very well. Let's commence."

I step back and flick the flogger lightly on her behind in an alternating motion. I want to make sure I'm at the right distance for the right amount of impact. My left hand will be hitting her right check and my right hand her left one.

I stretch my arms out, roll my shoulders, and roll my wrists, feeling the weight of the floggers. I face the luscious target, and I bite my lip hard when I see her soaking pussy. I thought that shit was just something that happened in porn, but here I have a woman who produces a copious amount of pussy juice. It sends my _**hygrophilia**_ through the roof! _Damn, I'm a lucky bastard!_

I stand up and put hands together and begin swinging the floggers in a figure eight motion, when I build up momentum...I separate my hands. I keep the same motion going, crisscrossing the floggers. Best way to describe it, it's like swinging the ropes for double-dutch. I begin to rain strikes on her ass, it's a fast pace punishment. I keep count, halfway through I put a little more oomph to my swing. It turns her ass deep pink. I can see her tense her thigh muscles. Her juices are flowing down her thighs. Her pussy keeps clenching, squeezing more sweet nectar out.

I reach thirty and immediately drop the floggers. I'm panting like a dog on a hot day. A sheen of sweat covers my body. My dick is throbbing madly, it might burst. It's hard as granite. This is my high. This is her high. Our sexual desires feed on pain, just in different ways. I need to ease her ache, before she eases mine.

"Are you in need of an orgasm, Peaches?" I ask huskily.

"Yes, Sir..pleeease!" She huskily begs.

"Cum when you're ready. And speak freely, you know I love that dirty pouty mouth of yours."

I kneel in front of her and begin to lick the sweet nectar, that's escaping down her thighs. I start at the bottom and lick my way to the top, and do the same to the other. She lets out a frustratingly moan.

I start to lick her pussy, gathering the stream with my tongue. She's not a creamer. Her juices are clear and flowing. I dip my tongue deeper.

"Fuck, yes! Stick that long tongue deeper. Fuck me with it, Sir."

That's another thing, I've never allowed any of my subs to speak during a scene, let alone dirty talk. But, I love to hear it from her sweet mouth. It turns me the fuck on!

I do as she requests. I start dipping my tongue in and out of her pussy. She moans louder and tries to back her ass into my tongue. I start to rub her clit with my left thumb and use my right hand to spread her lips.

"Oh, God, yes. That feels so good. Don't stop. Rub my clit harder, Sir, please." She begs.

I do and a new flood begins. Fuck! She's drenched. After the first time I had this gushing pussy, I knew I was never gonna give it up. I knew I had to keep her under contract, and I have. I move away from her, so I can get into a new position.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T STOP, SIR!" She shouts.

"Hey, relax! I'm just changing into a new position." I firmly state.

"Sorry, Sir." She sounds chastised.

I stand up between her legs, without warning, I dip my index and middle into her drenched core and begin to finger fuck her at a fast pace. I place left hand underneath her and begin to rub her clit furiously.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! That's feels so fucking good, Sir. You're gonna make me cum hard. Holy shit! I can feel how wet I am, Sir."

"Yes, you are, Peaches. Don't hold back. I want to hear you! You hear the squishy sounds your wet pussy is making? Give me more nectar, my sweet Peach."

"Fuck! Rub my clit harder and finger fuck me faster, Sir. I'm so close!"

I rub harder and fuck her faster. I can feel her clit throbbing and her walls clenching.

"I'm gonna cum, Sir. Ooh shiiitt. Yes, yes, yes. I'm gonna c-cuuuummmmmm! She yells out loudly.

Her body stiffens, her hands are stretch out and trembling. Her pussy is gushing, and my hands are soaked. Her cum is dripping to the floor. I get down on my knees and lick all that sweetness clean. I suck hard on her clit, prolonging her intense orgasm. I flick her piercing with my tongue, and then pull on it with my teeth. I feel her quiver. I need to have her now! I can't wait any longer.

I stand up behind her. I wasn't on planning on fucking her just yet, but the sight before me is simply irresistible. I have to get my hard dick into that juicy pussy _NOW!_

I unzip my pants and slip them off. I leave them piled on the floor and move closer to my siren. I stand between her legs once again and undo her ankle straps. I secure her thighs tighter. My dick is twitching wildly, and precum oozing out. I grab a hold of my big one eyed snake and rub the tip of cock on her clit.

"Mmmm, yes." She moans out.

I know what it's doing to her, because I'm feeling it too. I keep rubbing my Prince Albert piercing, against her clit one. It feels amazing. Mine is a platinum curved barbell. Each ball is 5/16 of an inch. This is just prolonging my aching misery. I gather some of her juices with my dick and begin to rub the underside of my cock on her rosebud. Making me growl in ecstasy at rubbing my frenum piercing against that pretty hole. This one is a platinum barbell with 1/4 of an inch ball on each side that runs horizontally through that sweet spot.

"I'm going to fuck you, now. Hard and fast. If, you need to safeword, do so, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

I grab my dick in one hand and run it up and down her wet folds. She's perfectly lined to my cock. I dip the head inside her warm channel. We both groan loudly. I grab her hips and enter her to the hilt without warning.

"Oh fuck, yes! Fuck me hard, Sir. I need that big thick cock to pound me hard."

"You feel so fucking tight! Fuck, you're so damn wet, Peaches!"

I grip her hips tightly and start pounding my big dick inside her tight hole. Fuck, her velvety box feels phenomenal! I'm pounding her so hard that her juices are gushing out. I feel like I can't get deep enough.

"Fuck me deeper and harder, Sir. Let me feel that big cock deep inside."

I grab her ankles and push them out, giving me room to place my knees on each leg rest. In this kneeling position, I grab the edges of the bench, and her head is between my arms. I star pounding her pussy furiously.

"Fuck yeah! You like that, Peaches? You love when I fuck you hard, don't you?"

"God, yes! Pound my pussy, Sir. I love your big thick cock. I love the way it stretches me."

I lean down and take her left earlobe in my mouth and begin to suck on it. I start to nibble on it.

"Shit! Bite it harder, please. I need pain, Sir."

"I'll take care of you."

I slow my movements and fuck her slowly, as I undo all the restraints except for her thigh ones.

"Lift yourself up and hold on to edge. I'm going to give you what you need, Peaches."

I start to fuck her relentlessly. I cup her tits, as I grab a hold of her piercings and begin to tug on them.

"YES! YES! Please, pull harder, Sir. It feels so good, while you fuck me hard. I can feel the stud on my sweet spot. Don't stop!"

"Fuck! Your pussy is squeezing me so tight. Who do you belong to?" I ask through gritted teeth.

She doesn't answer right away. I twist and pull on her piercings again.

"AGH!"

"Who do you belong to?" I hiss.

"You Sir! I only belong to you."

"Goddamn right, you do!"

I let go of her right tit and wrap my hand around her hair, and I tug hard, while pulling on her nipple. Her body begins to tremble as she's getting close. She's a shaker, as well. _Fuck! I'm a lucky bastard!_ I start to fuck her ferociously.

"OH, FUCK! YES! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screams out.

"NOT YET!" I yell back.

She's so close. I keep the ferocious pace. I feel my balls tighten. I won't last much longer. She's so damn wet! I feel it all over my groin and thighs. We need to cum, now.

"Cum when I tell you."

I pull her hair hard to the side, making her tilt her head. I twist her piercing, and quicken my thrusting.

"Cum! Cum, now!" I order before I sink my teeth into her.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! YES!"

"SHIT! YEAH! SQUEEZE MY DICK!"

I feel her shaking uncontrollably, as she yells out her orgasm. I wrap my left hand around her neck and squeeze, while pulling her back to my front. I start rubbing her slushy clit rapidly. I tighten my hold on her, due to her trembling. Her cum is spilling out. I keep fucking her. I need to cum with her this time.

Her shaking is helping our friction, without losing my rhythm, I stand up. I have a better hold on her and better access to her clit. I tilt my hips that the studs on my piercings rub on her G-spot.

"HOLY FUCK! Please pull out! Take it out, Sir! I'm gonna cum again!" She begs.

"NO! And, if you can still walk after this, then we're not finished!"

All my movements quicken, I'm about to lose my mind. I'm gonna cum like fright train. She does this to me every time. I can never get enough of this creature. Her jerking body and screaming orgasms sends me over the edge. My body stiffens, and I spill my cum deep inside her.

"Fuck!" My legs are trembling from the intensity of my release. We're both a quivering sweaty mess.

I feel her collapse on the bench. Her body is still twitching. I look at this woman whose body is a sight to behold. A woman who just had two intense orgasms under my ministrations. I knew once I had her, I could never let any other man be her Dominant. She had to be just be mine. So, we've had a more permanent arrangement for six months now. There's no getting out of this contract. _Over my dead body!_

I pull out of her and we both moan. I feel deprived every time we lose our connection. Looking at her, my _ **cingulomania**_ overwhelms me.

I pick her up, she wraps her arms around my neck, and I carry her to the bed. I sit on the edge with her on my lap.

"Are you okay, my Peach?" I ask in concern. I always worry, her orgasms are intense. I still feel her nectar spilling out.

"Yes, Sir. I can still walk." She smirks, as she bites her bottom lip. Her eyes shine with mischief.

My dick comes to life again. Her stamina rivals mine.

I can't tear my gaze away from that luscious mouth. I have a _**cheiloproclitic**_ thing for only her lips. It's almost an obsession. I haven't had those lips yet. I have to kiss her. I change her position so she's straddling me.

"Look at me." I tell her.

She looks at me and her eyes reflect the same emotion I'm feeling. It takes my breath away. Time to take hers. I cup her face, and I slam my lips to hers. I press my lips hard against hers. Her lips are so soft and plump. I caress her bottom lip with my tongue. She opens her mouth and I take the opportunity to suck on it. Once it's in my mouth, I bite down on it, holding it in place, so I can twirl my tongue all around it. Then, I suck it hard. I release it and dart my tongue into her sweet mouth. She wraps her arms around my neck and sucks my tongue in. I moan.

She releases my tongue and we begin to deepen the kiss. We entwine our tongues. We each _**cafuné**_ the other. Our kiss becomes heated and all consuming. I keep one hand in her hair, while I wrap the other around her waist, and pull her closer to me. Our tongues have become a tangled mess. I love kissing this woman. Our kiss is suffocating. I release her, but suck on her bottom lip one more time.

I put my forehead to hers and we're both left breathless and panting. I look up to meet her gaze. This woman consumes me. I'm not one that has ever collared a sub. But, I don't need to. The pieces of jewelry she wears, let's every fucker out there know that she's taken and off limits.

"You know, when I came to the club a year ago looking for a new submissive, I never thought I would find one that was so perfect for me. I never thought that I would want a contract that was longer than a couple of months. I certainly never thought I'd want something that was permanent. Never say never, right?"

I put my finger on her lips to stop her from talking. I need to say this to her.

"When I saw you that night, I thought you were the most beautiful, captivating, and tantalizing woman I had ever laid my eyes on. I was so enthralled. I felt this magnetic pull, towards you. You had bewitched me. Then, I saw your white wristband, and I knew I had to have you. Once, I had a taste of you, I knew I would never want another man to have you. That's why I offered you a contract as soon as our scene was over."

Damn, did this woman changed my life. I look at her and take the hair tie out. I fork my fingers through her hair and shake it out. I love her gorgeous lustrous mane. I move it out of her face and pin it behind her ears.

"You, Anastasia Steele, turned my world upside. You made me see and feel everything differently. After the first month of our three month contract, I knew everything had changed. It was after we had made love for the first time. You captured my heart and have imprisoned it, please don't ever set it free. I was an idiot for not realizing that I had fallen in love with you that first night, a year ago. I love you so much. You are the only woman I have loved, love, and will only ever love. I'm completely yours mind, body, and soul. You're my Georgia Peach, my Anastasia, and most importantly my beautiful wife."

I look into those blue pools that are brimming with tears. I'm so in love with her. A year ago, I didn't think love and marriage were for me. I didn't think I would ever find love in this lifestyle. After, we made love the first time. Our relationship changed. We tore up the contracts and became a couple, who just happened to share the same proclivities. We're soulmates, in more ways than one. Our connection is almost supernatural, we're so in tuned to one another. That's why I married her six months ago.

"I love you so much, too, Christian Grey! I've been enraptured by you since I first saw your beautiful gray eyes. You are the most caring, loving, and passionate man I know. You captured my heart as well. It belongs you. No other has possessed it or ever will. I'm the luckiest wife ever. Marrying you six months ago was a dream come true, and signing that permanent contract was the best decision ever. I belong to you and you belong to me."

"I need you, Mrs. Grey." I tell her hoarsely.

"No." She states firmly.

"What do you _mean_ , no?" Anger swelling within me.

"You haven't fed me." She says with a pout.

Comprehension sinks into my oxygen starved brain. All the blood has rushed to my dick again.

"And what is it that you need, Mrs. Grey?"

"I need my cock-pop. I've been craving it."

"Do you think you deserve it? After all, I'm known to be a tyrant, and I just may deny you."

She narrows her eyes at me and crosses her arms across her chest, pushing her voluptuous tits practically under her chin. _You haven't fed either, Grey._ I need those melons in my mouth.

"It's not my fault you were acting so petulant, just because I wanted to get ready at Kate's." She retorts.

"I just didn't see why we couldn't come here together." I counter.

I see and hear her take a deep breath to ease her frustration.

"Because, I thought it would be a good idea to _meet_ here. Like we did a year ago. Plus, I know you bought me my outfit, but I wanted to see your face seeing me walking in." She pouts, as her cheeks blush. Freaking adorable!

"I'm sorry, baby. Why didn't you just so?"

"Really, Grey? You were being so childish, that I just gave up trying to get you to see my point. You're an impossible man when you're sulking."

"I wasn't sulking! I apologize again. Now, are you ready for some cream, Peaches?"

"Yes, but I dictate how this goes. I want free reign over your body, Sir." She says seductively and bites down on her lip.

"You know what that does to me. Yes, you may have free reign. As I recall, you said my body is a temple, then worship me, baby." I respond all breathy.

"Oh, I plan to. Now, go and kneel in the middle of the bed, legs wide open, and wait for me. I'll be right back." She dictates.

I see her head to the restroom. My dick is already saluting in anticipation. The night hasn't gone as planned, but it's been amazing. Our _**merinthophilia**_ was not met. But, it's all been erotic.

I see her coming towards me. _Fuck me!_ She's a vixen with her wild mane draping over her naked body. The diamonds on her piercings are like beacons drawing my attention to her fleshy tits and bare pussy. Her svelte body stepping closer to me in those _Fuck me_ stiletto boots, that I didn't get a chance to wrap around me. But, this is a salacious sight.

She's got my dick jerking. She stands in front of the bed, and her hunger for my cock is evident. She's looking at it like a thirsty woman in the desert, and my dick is an oasis. It's making my big steely pole seep. I feel just as starved for her touch. The anticipation is going to kill me.

Her lustful eyes meeting mine, she picks up her right leg and sets it on the bed. Without diverting her eyes, she undoes the buckles and unzips her boot. She pulls it off and throws it on the floor. She does the same thing with the other leg.

"Lean back and don't move at all." She orders.

I obey and see her crawling towards me. Her face stops between my knees. She begins to kiss my outer right thigh and working her way up, then kisses across it to my inner thigh, and kisses her way back down. She repeats this with my left thigh. She then starts reigning kisses on my right hip, kissing her way to my abdomen. She stops there and heads lower to nuzzle my pubic hair with her nose in a circular motion, while inhaling my scent. She leaves wet kisses on her way to my left hip.

She's torturing me. My dick is aching with need. She works her way up to from my stomach to my chest in a zigzag motion.

"Lean your head back and close your eyes." EI obey.

I feel her plant kisses along my clavicle, working her way across my neck. I feel her make her way back to dip of neck, and descends her way back down in a straight line. Her pouty lips all over my body has my skin on fire. I ball my hands into fists to control the urge to just grab her and pin her underneath me and fuck her.

"Keep your eyes closed and just feel."

I'm breathing hard. I feel her breath on my balls. I practically jump when I feel her wet tongue making circles on my sac. She takes one into her warm mouth and sucks on it. I let out a growl. She moves to the other, but this time making me jolt when she gently bites it. I can feel the viscous liquid ooze out and trickle down my cock.

"Open your eyes and look at me." I immediately comply.

The sight of her with her tongue out and moving it side to side, teasing me, has me ready to pop. She grabs the base of my cock and her tongue rubs my sweet pot with her stud. _Yes, her tongue is pierced too._ This heightens my sensation. She then runs it along the length, before taking my head in her mouth, sucking it hard, and swirling her tongue. She's making me dizzy. I'm losing blood flow to my head. It's all gathering down south.

She then really starts going to town on my dick. She's taking all thick 10 inches of me deep in her throat. I can feel my stud hitting the back of her throat, sending shivers down my spine at the feel of it. She's got a tenacious grip on my cock when she squeezes her throat muscles. Making me quiver and my legs spasm.

"FUCK, ANASTASIA! DON'T STOP!" I yell out.

She becomes relentless. She sucks me in and out of her mouth while twisting her hand. The abundance of spit makes it more incredible, and I feel it trickle down my balls. She stops sucking, but her hand doesn't stop. She bites down on my tip, trapping each stud of my piercing on her teeth and she pulls hard.

"FUCKING HELL! Pull harder, Ana. Please, baby! I'm gonna cum." I beg.

She pulls away completely.

"NO! Why did you stop?"

"Because, I don't want you to come, yet. I want to ride that monster hard. I want you to cum inside me. Don't move. But, I need you to sit with your legs crossed and lean back a little more, so I can straddle you. When, I say "now" you will embrace me and you know what to do." She explains and I do as she asks.

I watch her as she straddles me in a sitting position, puts her hand on my shoulder, while the other one guides my throbbing cock into her slushy pussy. We both gasp and moan at the same time, as she sinks all the way down. She doesn't move, but her muscles are clenching. It's taking everything in my power, not to explode.

"God, I love your cock. It's so big and thick. It was made just for me. I love what you can do with it, what it does to me. How it makes me feel deep in me."

Fuck! She's starting to move in a slow circular motion, and if she doesn't stop her action and words, I won't be able to hold back.

"Ana…baby, if you don't want me to…" She cuts me off.

"Shh, I got you. Just hold on a bit longer, baby. This is gonna be hard and fast. You ready?"

"Yes."

She starts to bounce on my dick, placing her hands on my chest. She's practically doing squats on my dick. The friction is phenomenal. She keeps getting faster. We're both moaning and groaning.

"Fuck, yeah!"

"You feel so fucking good."

Her pace quickens. She's going faster than a jockey at the Kentucky Derby! She then moves her legs back, so she can slide up and down my dick.

"Holy, shit! YES! This feels so good on my clit!"

"Move faster, baby. My cock feels so fucking good deep in your pussy."

"Oh, God, Christian! NOW!"

"FUCK, YES!"

I lean forward and we embrace each other. We both scratch each others back. At the same time, she bites my nipple hard, while I bite on the crook of her neck. Our _**amychophilia and**_ _**odaxelagnia**_ sends us to an all consuming, earth shattering, and blinding orgasm. Both of us yelling out in ecstasy.

"CHRISTIAN!"

"ANA!"

I pull her tightly to me. Both of us are a quaking mess. She's riding out her orgasm by moving her hips slowly, while making me shiver. I let go of her, lean back, and throw my head back. In my euphoric state, I open my eyes, and thank the heavens for putting this heavenly angel in my path a year ago. She has been my salvation.

I remain still in my position, while she lays on my chest.

"I love you, Christian."

"And I love you, Ana. Forever and For Always."

I pull myself up and wrap her tightly in my arms, creating a cocoon. Not only with our bodies, but also our souls.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**


	3. ELICIT GAMES by Mrs Grey to Yo

**Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy characters used in this story belong to EL James.**

* * *

 **ELICIT GAMES** by Mrs. Grey to You

I WATCH HIM as he moves across the room. His body lithe and graceful, as he weaves between the crowd. His tuxedo's been tailored to fit him perfectly. It accentuates his muscular physique and draws your eyes to his narrow waist, broad shoulders and spectacular ass.

Nobody wears a tuxedo quite like Christian Grey.

I've been watching him all night, and I'm sure I'm not the only woman in the room lusting after him. He is _**illecebrous, pulchritudinous,**_ mesmerizing, and I just can't take my eyes off him.

He's been watching me too, and our _**mamihlapintapai**_ is driving me crazy. I just wish he'd approach me. But he won't, I know he won't. He never does. Though that's probably a good thing, I doubt I'd be able to stop myself from falling at his feet and begging him to take me.

I've come close more than once.

I still remember the first time I saw him. It was a night much like tonight. I'd only been in Seattle for a couple of weeks, and my best friend Kate dragged me to a black-tie event her father was attending. Until he stepped up on the stage, I'd never heard of Christian Grey, and I cursed the rock I'd been living under.

Since that night, four years ago, he's pretty much all I think about.

He consumes me completely.

"There goes another ovary." Kate leans over and whispers in my ear. I can't help but laugh as I turn to face her. "He should come with a warning. Why does he have to be so damn good looking?"

"Do you think it would make a difference? Even if he had _Warning Spontaneous Ovary Combustion Likely,_ flashing in neon lights above his head, women would still flock towards him in droves." I shrug as I take a sip of my drink. "We should invent a repellent, like a gnat spray he could use."

"Would it work on you?"

"No." I shake my head vehemently. "I'll use my own pheromones as the base." Kate bursts into laughter but stops short and nudges me.

"Bitch troll, two o'clock." She points across the room, and my eyes follow her finger.

Elena fucking Lincoln.

That woman gives me the creeps. She's twice Christian's age, and yet she clings on to him like a limpet. I watch her as she moves through the crowd towards him. He's talking to some exec types, and he's not seen her yet.

You only have to look at his face, when she's within five feet of him, to see how much he despises her. Yet, she never seems to get the message. She just keeps coming back like a bad smell. Someone needs to put that bitch in her place once and for all.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" I ask Kate incredulously, "She looks ridiculous."

"I've no idea, but it's two sizes too small, and designed for someone half _our_ age." She huffs. "She looks like a whore."

"She is a whore."

Christian looks up, his eyes finding mine instantly from across the room, and I shiver. Jesus what the man does to me. If he knew what just one glance does to my body, it would do wonders for his _**hygrophilia**_.

My eyes flick to Elena and Christian follows them. As he sees her, his whole demeanour changes. His back straightens, his face hardens, and his walls shoot up. He's closed himself off, he's protecting himself, and I'd give anything to be able to go over there and help him. But I can't, it's not my place.

"Come on, let's go to the other tent, the auction will be starting soon." Kate urges, linking her arm through mine. I sigh and look away from him, as I follow Kate out of the dining tent. I hate walking away from him. Especially, when I don't know how long it will be until I'll see him again.

Though it's late summer, it's chilly outside and I wrap my arms around myself, as I cross the Grey's backyard. My heels sink into the grass as I walk, and I cling onto Kate for support, though she's no better off than I am.

"Mia's not taking part this year." I tell Kate as we make our way into the second tent.

"I didn't think she would. She's huge." She laughs.

"I think she's scared her water might break on stage, or Ethan is."

It's busier in this tent than in the other. Guests are milling about with glasses of champagne, the band is playing and old Frank number, and the casino is alive and kicking. I can see Grace at the edge of the stage gathering the women together for the first dance auction. Kate and I make our way over to her.

"Ana, darling," She greets me, pulling me in to a hug, "I thought for a moment you were going to back out on me as well."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You know that." I laugh as she links her arms with mine and Kate's and walks us up the stairs and onto the stage.

I'm an old hat at the auction. I've taken part every year since my first time at the Coping Together Ball. I'm not one to put myself on show, but it's for a good cause, and I'd never let Grace down.

I'm going last this year. We're opening up the floor for the younger girls first. It's nerve wracking being stood beneath a spotlight, not knowing if someone's going to bid on you and dreading who that might be.

I was terrified the first time Mia dragged me up here.

"Ladies, please take your seats and Gentlemen make your way to the dance floor for the First Dance Auction." The MC announces and there's a general shuffle around the room as the crowd does as he asks.

The spot light turns to Sophie, the first girl up for auction and a hush falls around the room as the MC motions her forward.

.

.

"And last but no means least, we have Anastasia. Our twenty-five-year-old ballerina, and though she's slightly off balance these days. She'll still turn circles around any of you fine men." The crowd laughs, and I roll my eyes. How flattering. "We'll start our bidding at five thousand dollars."

"Five thousand." Is shouted from somewhere at the back of the dancefloor, and I look up and shake my head at Carrick.

Here we go again.

"Ten thousand." This comes from someone I don't know, and my eyes move around the room, hoping he's here, hoping he'll bid again this year. But the bidding goes up and up and there is still no sign of him and my stomach twists.

 _Where the hell is he?_

"Thirty two thousand dollars, going once, going twice, sol…"

"One hundred and fifty thousand." His clear voice resonates around the room, and my heart slams up against my chest. Just like the first time. My eyes dart around the tent looking for him, but I still can't see him.

Unlike that time, there's no startled gasp or shocked faces. Instead there is a small ripple of expectant laughter, and I can't fight my smile. If nothing else, I get to spend the next ten minutes in his arms. It's a moment I've come to look forward to all year.

"One hundred and fifty thousand dollars, going once, going twice, sold to the man in…the tuxedo." The crowd laughs again, but I pay them no mind. Because I've found him, and my eyes are locked on his.

The group of men on the dancefloor, part like the red sea as he moves through them and towards the stage. My heart's hammering against my chest. I feel like a virgin at prom, or to be more romantic, Cinderella at the ball with my Prince Charming coming to claim my hand.

Though with that lascivious look on his face, he looks more like the huntsman.

"I believe this dance belongs to me." He whispers as he reaches for my hand. I'm _**cheiloproclitic**_ and I can't take my eyes off his lips as he speaks. I want to devour them, and I have to work to temper my _**basorexia.**_

"It does, but I only have until midnight before my carriage turns back into a pumpkin."

"Then I best make the most of it." He smirks as he sweeps me up into his arms. I let out a startled giggle and the crowd comes to their feet, clapping and cheering as he carries me to the dancefloor.

He sets me down on my feet and pulls me instantly into his arms. Holding me as close as he can, the band starts to play, and the other couples take their places. This is my happy place, these stolen moments in time when he holds me close, and I can lose myself in my daydreams.

"You look magnificent tonight, Anastasia." He whispers as he starts to lead me to the music. "You take my breath away."

"My husband said the same thing before I left home this evening." I breathe as he spins me out and pulls me back into his arms.

"He's a lucky man."

"And he probably won't be too happy that you've claimed this dance again, sir."

"Then I can only imagine how he will feel when I take you home and ravish you in my playroom until the early hours." A wicked grin lights up his face, and my steps falter. Good God, if he's not careful I'll spontaneously combust.

"I'd say he'd be rather unhappy with both of us."

"That's too bad." He murmurs, his lips just brushing against my ear as he speaks. "Because it's been too long since I've been inside you, little girl, and I'm out of patience."

A flame of white hot desire flashes through me and moisture instantly pools between my leg. I need him. I need him more than my next breath.

"Take me to Escala." I breathe looking up into his dark gray eyes. "Please."

He holds my gaze, his eyes searching mine, looking for confirmation that this is what I want. But he's right, it's been too long, and I've never wanted anything more in my life.

"Make your excuses and meet me at the car." He demands as he pulls away from me. "You have five minutes."

I nod and turn to walk away from him. I don't look back because if I do, I won't be responsible for my actions. I'm too desperate, too needy.

"Kate." I call as I approach her, she looks up and seeing me, she pulls out of Elliot's arms and meets me at the edge of the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" She asks pulling me away from the crowd, "You look flushed, is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I'm leaving. I'll say goodbye to Grace and Carrick, but can you make my excuses for me, please?"

"You're going home already?"

"No."

"You're going back to Escala? With Christian?" She whispers her eyes darting over my shoulder. I know he's there, I can feel his eyes on me. "What about Jose? He'll be expecting you home."

"I'll text him, tell him I'm staying with you." I whisper.

"Okay if you're sure you know what you're doing. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." She sighs, as she pulls me into her arms.

"I will." I promise her, kissing her cheek before darting off to find Grace and Carrick.

.

THE JOURNEY FROM Bellevue to Escala is too long. I'm itching to touch him, to hold him, but he hasn't given me permission, and I have to practically sit on my hands to keep from reaching for him.

But as we step into the elevator, my _**cingulomania**_ gets the better of me, and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close. He comes with no resistance and before I can breathe his name, his lips are on mine, and I'm lost in his deep passionate kiss.

Our tongues meet frantically, tasting, dancing, and retreating. His hands are buried in my hair. His fingers gripping it tightly as his need overwhelms him. He's as desperate for this as I am. I can feel his cock throbbing against my hip, and he lets out a low groan against my lips as I push against it.

I shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong, and I will end up in a world of trouble. But, I just can't help myself. The need, the hunger for him is just too much to contain.

"Fuck, Ana." He moans circling his hips against me and dropping one hand down to cup my sex. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes." I breathe. My head falling back, as he gathers my skirt and slides his hands into my panties. He finds my clitoris, his long talented fingers circling it relentlessly, and I can't hold back my cries of pleasure.

"Yes, Christian, please."

"Master." He barks pulling his hand away and bringing it up to cup my face harshly. I can smell my arousal on his fingers and the scent, combined with his words and his actions, almost have my eyes rolling into the back of my head. "When you're here with me, I'm your Master, Anastasia. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." I breathe, lost once again in his eyes.

The elevator stops and he releases me, letting my dress fall back to the floor as he steps away. I feel empty, hollow without his touch, and I shiver as I attempt to suppress the need.

"Eyes down." He orders as we step out in to the foyer. I do as I'm told as focus on my feet as I follow him into to great room. There's just a single lamp on and the place is silent. The only sounds are the clicking of my heels, and the frantic beat of my heart.

"I want you in the playroom, ready, and kneeling in position in ten minutes. Understood?" He orders, as he moves towards the bedroom.

"Yes, Master." I whisper, as I turn toward the stairs and head in the direction of the playroom.

If I know him at all, I know he was expecting this to happen tonight, and I know I'll find his playroom set up and ready with everything we'll need. With that thought in mind, I head straight there, bypassing the guest room that I would normally use.

I'm right. As usual the playroom's warm and welcoming. The lights are low and there's already music playing softly in the background. He must have set this all up before he left this evening, and I'm awed by his assuredness.

By the time I hear him enter the room, I'm kneeling as instructed by the door. I'm completely naked, just as he likes me to be. My knees shoulder width apart. My hands resting on my knees. My head bowed and my sex dripping.

 _I am so passed ready for this._

He doesn't speak, but he gently _**cafunés**_ my hair as he makes his way over to the dresser. Every one of my senses have attuned him as I await his first order, and I'm in a bundle of aroused anticipation.

I have no idea what he has planned, but I never do. It isn't my place to question him.

"Eyes on me." He instructs, as he moves to stand before me. I look up instantly, my eyes meeting his. His tuxedo has been replaced with his playroom jeans and dear God, as hot as he looks in a tux, he looks a million times better just like this. "I want you on the bed, face up, eyes closed."

He holds out his hand, and I take it gratefully as I climb to my feet. In his other hand he's holding a few lengths of red rope and my stomach flips. He knows of my _**merinthophilia**_ only too well, and I know that tonight will be phenomenal.

I make my way over to the bed, as quickly and as gracefully as I can. The sheets have been removed, leaving the red leather mattress on display, and it's cold against my skin as I lie back in the centre of it.

"Good girl." He breathes as he walks around to my left-hand side. "Now bend your knees and grab hold of your ankles. I want you wide open for me. I want to see what's mine."

Once again, I do as I'm told. I grasp on to my ankles, pulling them back as far as I can, and opening them wide. He creates a slip knot around my wrist before winding the rope around my ankle and thigh, locking all three together. He takes his time, no double creating a masterpiece. He ties the end of the rope to the ring at the side of the bed, and I hope he's going to take photographs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Master."

He moves around to the other side of the bed, and repeats his actions before leaning over to kiss my lips gently. I lean my head up toward him searching for more. It's the only thing I can move, and he chuckles darkly as he pulls back and slips a blindfold over my eyes.

"You look sensational, little girl," he moans, and I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling when I hear the camera shutter.

 _I'll be sure to look at those before I leave in the morning._

"Don't move." He teases, before I hear him walk away.

My whole body's shaking with anticipation, and I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. He hasn't even really started yet, and I just know that before he's finished, I'll be a writhing mess.

He can't be much better, the _**pareunomania**_ was getting the better of him in the elevator. He must be in agony by now.

"What are your safe words, little girl?" He breaths leaning over me once again.

"Red and yellow, Master."

"Good girl, use them if you need to." He orders as I feel the first bite of the pinwheel against my stomach.

I hiss in a breath. He shushes me gently, and he moves it further up my body. It's heaven and hell all rolled into one. I have to bite my lip to stop from crying out. as he runs it across my breast, and up over my nipple.

He goes on and on, around my body, down my arms, up my legs. The only place he avoids is my clitoris, and I'm in such euphoric needs that I'm close to begging.

"What do you need, little girl?" He murmurs as his lips and tongue find my nipple. "Tell me what you need, and I might just give it to you." He bits down, hard against the puckered flesh, and I cry out as he satisfies the _**odaxelagnian**_ need in me.

"I need more, Master. I need you to touch me." I cry. I'm desperate for him. He knows how to play my body like fiddle, and he's turned my skin in to one never ending erogenous zone.

"Jesus, you're so fucking wet!" He growls against my nipple as his fingers slip against my sex. "I want to devour you, baby."

I try to clench my thighs, but I can't move, and I have to lie there and take his torture as he continues to bite at my nipples and gently finger my clitoris.

"Please, Master." I beg, my hips moving as much as they possibly can.

"Not yet!" He chastises, pulling back and climbing off the bed. I want to sob. I'm aching with need for him. He's killing me slowly.

"Deep breath." He warns, and I suck in a lung full as he snaps the first one, and then the second nipple clamp into place. I'm on fire, on the edge of orgasm, and if he doesn't give me permission to come soon, I'm going to have to safe word – or fail him.

"Now let me see you." I feel the bottom of the bed shift and then his fingers are on my sex, pulling my lips apart. He doesn't move for a long moment, and then his tongue is on me, and his fingers are buried so deeply that he hits my cervix.

I cry out, fighting to keep my orgasm at bay as he licks and sucks at my sex. His fingers keep their relentless rhythm, hitting my g-spot on every pass, and I feel like I'm going out of my mind.

"I need…I need to come. Master, please I need to come." I beg desperately. I can't move an inch. I'm bound and helpless against his attack.

"Come for me." He demands before he bites down hard against my clitoris. My whole-body locks, my neck arching back against the bed as I let go. Lightning rushed through me, incinerating me, consuming me as I bask in the euphoric rapture he's crated.

"That's it. " He breaths against me before pulling back completely.

I sag back against the bed, my mind still flying, but my body still desperate for him. I don't have to wait long. So, swiftly that I don't have time to register his movements, he's cut through the ropes, and he's dragging my body down the bed.

"Hold on." He growls, and my arms reach out, grasping the sides of the mattress as he slams into me. Pain lances through me, igniting the _**algolagnia**_ , and I cry out in pleasure as he sets a pounding rhythm.

Every thrust is hard and powerful. His massive girth is stretching me, and he's hitting my cervix every time. I'm losing my damn mind, floating somewhere in subspace, and I'm so close to my second orgasm.

"Give me another one." He demands as he climbs up onto the bed, holding himself above me before ripping the blindfold off my eyes.

I blink up at him through my blurred vision. He's otherworldly, his face shows every nuance of the pleasure he's feeling, and I have to touch him. My arms come up around his neck, and I dig my nails into his soft skin. He hisses as I drag them down his back, satisfying his _**amychopilia**_ and basking in his response.

"Come with me." I plead as my hips push up, matching his movements and grinding my clitoris against him.

"Fuck, baby." He groans as his head falls to my neck, and he circles his hips against me. "Come. For fuck's sake, Ana, come." He begs.

His words are the push I need, and I clamp down around him as my second orgasm rushes through me like a tidal wave. I'm lost somewhere in a sea of bliss, but I feel him still above me, and hear his muffled curse as he lets go himself, and comes deep inside me.

"Jesus Christ, Ana." He breathes, as he falls to the mattress beside me, "Are you okay?" He gathers me in his arms, pulling me against his chest. I go willingly falling against him as I fight to catch my breath.

"Perfect." I pant snuggling closer and wrapping one of my legs over his. "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was." He whispers as he leans down to kiss my hair, "Are you sure you're okay?" His hand falls to my swollen stomach, and I look up at him and press my lips against his chin.

"We're fine, I promise."

"Good." He sighs lying back, "Did you manage to get a hold of Jose?"

"Yes." I nod against him. "He's fine to stay with Teddy until we get home tomorrow."

"Good." He murmurs, his lips finding my hair again. "So, are you ready for round two, Mrs Grey?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, Mr Grey."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
